


Returning the Favor

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Limp Sam, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Dean has some interesting memories after breaking out of the spell the Werther box put him under and once he’s sure Sam’s recovered from the affects breaking it had on him he looks forward to returning the favor in a unique way. *Limp!Sam & Protective/teasing!Dean * (Wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language and of course the usual warnings this style of fic might need.
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Sam
> 
> Spoilers/Tags: It takes place after 10x19 The Werther Project and yes, it will have some spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, I don’t own anything.
> 
> Author Note: The plot tip comes from Jenjoremy but blame the muse for the spin the story took.  
> This is also the type of story that's difficult to label Top/bottom.

**Returning the Favor**

“Feeling better?”

Sam Winchester slumped down in a chair at the heavy wooden table in the main hall with a grunt that his older brother took as some kind of a response.

“So have we accepted that trying to bleed yourself out to counter a cursed box or whatever your big idea was might not have been such a hot plan now, Sam?” Dean Winchester asked as he placed a cup of coffee and a plate of food down beside his brother after he heard another grumped as Sam’s head hit the arm he’d placed on the table.

It had been about four days since Dean had snapped himself out of the control of whatever the hell that box did not only to him but also the original residents of the former Men of Letters chapter house and also his younger brother.

It had been four days since Dean had refused its encouragement to kill himself and four days since he’d bolted down the basement steps to find his brother barely conscious, both arms cut with a large amount…a scary amount of blood in a bowl.

Dean had refused to allow the box to claim the life of his brother like it had so many and so had fed his own blood into the bowl. He wasn’t really sure what the hell the thing was that had been inside it and really didn’t care. All the hunter had cared about then was getting Sam the hell out of the basement, the hell out of that house and into the Impala.

He’d done a quick patch job to keep Sam from bleeding out the rest of the way before he’d taken a damn sledge hammer to that stupid box just to be on the safe side. Then he’d brought them back to the bunker where he’d managed to get Sam inside, into bed and spent the next day or two hovering while trying to not look like he was hovering.

This was the first time that Sam had ventured out of his room and as Dean looked down at him now he could still see how pale Sam’s face looked, how drawn and tired he seemed even though he knew his brother had been sleeping; he knew because Dean had sat and watched Sam sleep restlessly until finally Dean had started to get a little restless himself only in a different way…a way that he’d been trying to avoid acting on since the Mark started affecting him.

There were certain injuries that Dean never liked seeing on his brother and extreme blood loss was one of them. When Sam lost blood, especially as much as he figured he had this time, it scared the tough as nails hunter how pale, how sickly, how damn young Sam could look and that reminded Dean that the damn figment in his head had been right about one thing but he wasn’t dealing with that then. He had to snap Sam out of whatever he was in because he feared maybe not all of the box’s effects had left his brother yet.

When the food, Sam’s favorite breakfast food, didn’t serve to get more than another half grunt and a mumble that Dean didn’t even bother trying to translate he decided to try Plan B. He knew if that failed then he was packing Sam in the Impala and heading for a damn ER just to be on the safe side.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked while resting his hand warmly on the back of Sam’s neck. “Are you in there enough to answer with actual words because I haven’t had to translate grunts since you were hit by some kind of curse back when you were 15 and cranky.”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, voice muffled with the way he had his head lying on his arm. “What? And I’m not cranky.”

“Oh, you are definitely cranky, baby boy,” Dean chuckled while spreading his fingers out on the back of tight muscles but felt the slight change in Sam as the nickname registered. “But we’ll deal with that in a second. I want to ask you about something that happened after I was hit by whatever the hell that was back there.”

Sam turned his head enough where he could see and hear his brother a bit better but also noticed that Dean’s fingers didn’t leave his neck but just adjusted as he moved.

Sam’s full memory of the events in that house were thin but he did recall a good bit; some he’d share and some he knew to keep to himself for the moment but he thought he might know what Dean might be leading up to so he merely waited.

“Did you tie me to a chair?” Dean asked curiously. He’d snapped to holding the neck of a broken bottle but he’d seen the chair with the arms snapped off and the rope still there so he’d guessed Sam had thought tying him down would help to protect him from himself right then. It hadn’t worked but then he hadn’t told his brother that either.

“Umm, yeah,” Sam bit his lip because he had down that in the hope that he could break the curse on the box and stop its effects before Dean became another victim of its power.

Of course he couldn’t tell him that it hadn’t been his idea…or it had but he hadn’t known that at the time since to him Rowena had been as real as whatever Susie had seen and what Dean had been seeing.

“You…got loose,” Sam frowned as that dawned on him but before he could think to ask Dean what else had happened or how he’d broken the spell he nearly groaned as strong fingers found a tight spot on his neck and began to squeeze it while Dean’s other fingers began to rub down his arm but were careful to avoid the bandage that covered one of the cuts he’d made.

“Yeah, I got loose,” Dean confirmed quietly. He watched Sam’s eyelashes flutter close as some of the tension in his neck eased off. “I know you were in a hurry and all there but…tell me something, little brother. How hot was it? Tying me to a chair?”

Sam almost answered what was on the tip of his tongue but stopped himself just in time, eyes snapping open with his first full awareness in days to see deep, intense green eyes watching him and felt something tighten inside of him. “Umm. Uh…” he had to try to pull his still drifting thoughts back to figure out a safe answer to that question but wasn’t fast enough and saw a familiar playful smirk flit over Dean’s rugged face.

He and Dean had long since crossed the boundary between brothers to something much more years earlier but hadn’t really done too much kinky shit due to issues in both of their pasts. Sam honestly hadn’t thought much about it back there at the house, despite ‘Rowena’s’ innocent comments to the contrary that the younger Winchester now knew was his own subconscious talking to him…which meant in some hidden way Sam’s subconscious had found it hotter than hell while he’d tied Dean to a chair.

Looking at Dean now also told Sam that his brother was thinking something similar only Sam knew if one of them got tied to a chair this time it would be him and given Dean’s current mental state or how he could be when the Mark got too strong he was a little leery to let Dean restrain him since that would leave Sam too vulnerable.

However he also knew he could refuse if Dean mentioned it without looking like he didn’t trust his brother. Sam trusted Dean with his life. Hell, it had been Dean who once again saved him because Sam knew if his brother hadn’t come when he did that he would’ve bled out so trusting Dean was never a problem. Trusting the damn cursed mark on his arm? That was another matter entirely but one that Sam would try to work around if it was brought up.

“Do you trust me, baby boy?” Dean asked in a voice that was the one that was pure sex and sin; the one that never failed to make Sam react. “Still?”

“Yes,” Sam answered instantly and honestly. He sat up straight in the chair to gasp when the fingers that had been on his neck suddenly moved up to curl in his dark hair to pull his head back with just enough force to catch his attention but not hurt. It also served to cause his body to start to respond since it had never been a secret between them that if Sam had a weakness in sex it was having his hair pulled. “Fuck…” he groaned and no longer cared if he still felt a little woozy as Dean’s low rich chuckle spread through him.

“Well, play nice and maybe we’ll get that far, little brother,” Dean told him while leaning down to lock his lips over the beating pulse point he could see in Sam’s neck; teeth grazing over the skin. “If I wanted to suggest we play a little…differently this time…would you?” he asked.

The wariness was there in Sam’s eyes as Dean knew it would be. He’d always been careful to not take their lovemaking to the extreme but they’d gotten close a couple times only to pull back. Now Dean wasn’t sure if it was him that wanted to try something more or the Mark but it did relieve him when Sam slowly gave a tight nod of his head that he’d be willing.

Dean smiled slowly. “Here? The bedroom or…the dungeon?” he asked but suspected he knew the response before Sam stared at him. “Not the main dungeon. I won’t put either of us in that position unless…”

The dungeon was not Sam’s favorite spot in the bunker for various reasons but to prove that he trusted his brother he’d bury his fears. “Just…” he paused to try to figure out what he wanted to say as he followed Dean through the halls until they got to the room in the dungeon where all the chains and unique items were kept.

“Tell me,” Dean’s voice was hot against Sam’s ear and the younger man jumped as he hadn’t realized his brother had gotten that close to him.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Sam stepped into the room to immediately feel a chill go through him as he recalled a time not too long ago when he’d had Dean chained to a chair in the center of the room and prayed he wouldn’t be repeating that scene anytime soon. “So…where do you…huh?” he blinked when he was suddenly turned around to face his brother to see Dean’s eyes were deep but serious.

“Tell me,” Dean repeated the command with just a bit more force after he’d both seen and heard something in Sam’s voice that told him there was something his brother wanted to say but was holding back. “Remember one of the first rules I laid down the first time we made love?” he caught Sam’s jaw in his hand to hold it. “If there was anything you were comfortable with or didn’t want to do then you better tell me. Now…there’s something you want to say so tell me what it is.”

Sam blew out a shaky breath. “I…I just don’t…want you to blindfold or gag me,” he said while nodding to the chair that still sat there. “Tying me to that chair or against the wall or however you want to play this is fine so long as I can still see you and talk to you. Okay?”

Dean nodded his agreement. He thought if his brother had any rules to put down it would be those two things because of past issues. He slid his fingers back through Sam’s hair before bringing him closer to kiss him. “I wouldn’t use either of those on you,” he whispered against his mouth and felt Sam’s body fully relax. “Sit down and get comfy while I find some stuff.”

“The room comes equipped with its own chains, Dean,” Sam reminded his brother as he sat down in the sturdy chair. “Also…don’t I need to lose some clothes or something?”

“I’m not using those and any clothes you lose I’ll be the one removing them,” Dean replied from outside the room where he could be heard digging around in boxes and drawers which had Sam cringing at the reordering he’d be doing later on.

Sam was looking around the dungeon while trying to not think on how much could go wrong with this plan when he felt fingers stroke down his cheek in a touch that made him smile.

Dean’s reputation was one that made people think his older brother was a tough as nails, uncaring man whose motto was shoot first and ask questions later and that was certainly true but Sam got to be the one to see another side of his brother; the side that saw him smile or felt the lightness in his touch, the caring in his voice when he spoke to him before, during and after sex.

Looking up to see Dean holding various lengths and styles of ropes had Sam’s chest tightening slightly but he pushed his fears aside. He trusted his brother and would show Dean that he did.

Dean placed the items he carried on the floor beside the chair as he moved around behind the chair to slowly slide his hands over broad shoulders. “Tell me if anything I do goes too far or you need to stop,” he said quietly before pressing his lips to the top of Sam’s head in a gentle kiss. “Love you, baby boy.”

This was the one of two nicknames that no one but his brother could use without a fist to the face. Sam had long since given up the fight to get Dean to stop calling him ‘Sammy’ and now knew when his brother didn’t use that one that something was wrong. However the name Dean had just used was something only Dean could use without Sam snarling and only during sex or when they were intimate.

To hear it with two words that still were not said often made Sam lean his head back enough to meet the next kiss fully, surprised that it didn’t heat like he expected given what they were about to do.

Dean walked around to stand in front of him before slowly beginning to remove the flannel shirt Sam wore over a grey t-shirt and then the t-shirt.

“I’m only tying your wrists,” the hunter began slowly while kneeling to choose a length of rope as well as an old scrap of cloth. Dean used the cloth first to wrap around his brother’s wrists before securing them to the chair in an expert knot but made sure neither would be too tight to hurt if Sam struggled. “Okay so far?”

“Dean…we’re both adults. I’m fine,” Sam was and he knew that was before Dean was talking to him all through the process or if he wasn’t speaking he was kissing him or touching him in some way.

As Dean stood in front of Sam to run a long strip of cloth that looked like it had once been a sheet through calloused fingers before using it to wrap around Sam’s chest to secure him to the chair, he began to kiss and lick his way down his brother’s bare chest while paying special attention to each little nub until they were both hard and Sam’s hazel eyes were now glassy from more than the remaining effects of the lost blood.

By the time Dean had kissed down to the waistband of Sam’s jeans both Winchesters were tenser than when they started and Sam’s wrists had started to twist restlessly.

Dean pulled back to kneel between Sam’s legs to tie his ankles to the chair legs. He took his time while doing this both so he could tease his brother and so he could push the burning influence of the mark on his arm aside.

By the time he’d secured Sam’s other leg, Dean was calm again but he also could feel his brother’s gaze so he stayed on his knees while lifting his eyes with just the smallest of smirks. “Problems, Sammy?” he asked even though he knew what Sam was going to say before he opened his mouth. “Oh…you’re wondering how I’m going to fuck you while you’re sitting in this chair and because I didn’t remove your jeans before tying you? Yeah, I’m not.”

Sam’s brains had started to melt while Dean’s lips were sucking their way down and over his chest. He’d just been finding his voice when he felt his ankles being tied and it clicked his jeans were still on. The moment Dean spoke there was a sharp burst of worry as he started to speak only to lose that chance when his brother leaned up to catch his mouth in a heat searing kiss.

Dean had been debating on exactly what he would do, what he wanted to do and what the damn Mark wanted done to Sam as he’d tied his brother to the sturdy chair. By the time he was done the hunter had made his choice and while it might be a little different than what Sam was used to Dean still felt confident that he could get them both off like he was planning to.

Hell, Dean was half hard just from tying Sam up so he knew he’d have no trouble getting off. It would be harder calming Sam back down as he could see the flash of unease that crossed his brother’s face.

“Shhh, just relax and trust me, Sammy,” he whispered against Sam’s mouth, licking his tongue over Sam’s lips until he heard a soft sigh and felt them part so his tongue could slip inside to both play and explore. “I promise to make this good for you.”

“I…I know,” Sam managed to say while making himself calm down. He’d tested the strength of the ropes and knots and wasn’t shocked to find that he wouldn’t be going anywhere until Dean released him. He returned his brother’s kisses slowly at first and then as the heat between them picked up so did Sam’s desire to have more and right then he didn’t care more of what. “Dean…what…oh God,” he groaned when he realized where Dean’s one hand had slid to while his other was teasing each nipple with his fingertips until Sam’s chest was trying to arch despite the sheet that had tied him to the chair.

“When you were 16 and very demanding for a snotty impatient teenager who’d just admitted that you wanted me to fuck you in the back seat of my car until you passed out…your words by the way…and I figured out it was either I do something to take the edge off of you or else I would’ve done just that, do you remember what I did?” Dean asked in between hot demanding kisses. “Do you remember how I got you off in the bedroom at Pastor Jim’s place while he and Dad were downstairs plotting a hunt with Caleb?”

“Fuck…this is why you wanted me tied up,” Sam muttered on a moan of pleasure as the little bits of pain caused by Dean’s skillful rolling of his nipples turned into pleasure a second later. “So I couldn’t touch you while you...”

Dean smirked. “And there that big brain that comes in handy so often,” he gave a chuckle that turned into a full deep laugh when Sam shot one of his better bitch faces. “And since you clearly know where I’m going with this then you know what else to expect, right?”

Sam did because he could remember that night so long ago. Dean had vowed to make love to him but not until he hit 17. Well, at 16 and after a frustrating day with their Dad, Sam was on edge and looking for some way to lose the edge without a full out physical fight with John Winchester.

Because he’d mouthed off once too many he’d been banished to the bedroom he and Dean shared like a small child. Sam had just slammed the bedroom door and had given his duffel bag a toss across the room and had just been picking up a heavy book to hurl in his bitter anger when suddenly in the span of the time it took his 20 year old brother to shut the door behind him, lock it Sam found himself pinned on the bed with an equally angry Dean staring him in the face.

At first Sam thought his brother was going to side with their Dad and tell him he was overreacting but then Sam’s brain went to mush the moment Dean’s lips collided with his; kissing him until some of the tension had left the teenager’s body.

Dean kept his hands pinned above him while he slipped two fingers into Sam’s mouth to give him something to distract himself with while easing his body lower to begin to mouth and nuzzle Sam’s trapped cock through his jeans until he came.

Those very visual memories had Sam’s already hard cock getting more interested even before two fingers tapped his lips and he opened his mouth to willingly take Dean’s fingers in to suck on them slowly while his fingers clenched on the chair while watching his brother lick his lips slowly before lowering his head to begin to gently nuzzle and lick Sam’s belly button as his free hand rubbed between his legs to easily feel his straining cock through the heavy denim.

Undoing his own jeans to relieve the building pressure of his own cock, Dean groaned at the feel of the dampness he could feel on the denim just from Sam’s leaking cock. He felt Sam’s lips and tongue suckling on his fingers, deeper now and let his brother suck them in more but not enough that Sam might choke.

“Hmm, good. That’s so good, baby boy,” he murmured while moving his mouth down to lock onto where he knew the head of Sam’s cock was just by the damp denim was to begin to mouth over it slowly to let the heat of his mouth soak through while his fingers slipped into the unzipped and snapped jeans to allow him to touch Sam while keeping his mouth locked onto the denim encased head. “Like this, Sammy?”

Sam’s response was muffled but Dean got the drift from the soft moans of pleasure he heard above him and the feel of Sam’s tongue licking around his fingers. He also got the drift of Sam’s impatience just by the tiny nip of teeth he felt on one of his fingers.

“No biting or you won’t be coming tonight, kiddo,” he warned but then smiled as he went back to concentrating on making sure Sam did get off and soon because Dean could feel his own cock was ready and would probably come untouched and just by the sounds Sam was making. “How long do you want me to draw this out, Sam?” he asked between mouthing over the very visible outline in Sam’s now tight jeans. “An hour…or…yeah, even like this you’re still bossy.”

Sam’s blood was overheating, his heart was in his ears, and he was so damn tempted to bite his brother for that teasing comment but knew better. He did offer some well-chosen and thankfully muffled words that he guessed Dean still picked up because he gasped around his brother’s fingers at the feel of fingers slipping into his open fly to go down to tease his tight and full balls.

Pulling his fingers out of Sam’s mouth set off a litany of hushed pleas and begging as Sam was about at the end of his endurance and so was Dean so he locked his lips over denim soaked with his saliva and precome to suck a little harder while letting his fingers help to coax his brother to the edge and then over it.

Dean heard Sam struggling in the ropes and then he heard him cry out his name as Sam’s body jerked in the chair and he tasted Sam even through the denim. Between that familiar taste to the sounds pouring out of Sam’s mouth to the first brush of his own shaking fingers on his own trapped cock, Dean came in his own jeans as well a moment after Sam and had to work on helping them both through the mutual climaxes before falling back to the cold stone floor with a groan.

“Damn, that was hot,” he muttered after a minute of eerie silence. Dean pried his eyes open to shoot a smirk up at Sam only to feel his heart suddenly jump into his throat and then he was rolling to his shaky legs to catch Sam’s face between his palms after seeing his brother’s chin on his chest. “Sam? Sammy?” he called, rough voice from emotion and now fear until he felt the strong and steady pulse beating under his fingertips and blew out a breath that Sam wasn’t hurt but just knocked out for a second or two.

While waiting for the first sign of life from behind Sam’s eyelids to indicate he was waking up, Dean quickly undid the ropes binding his brother to the chair; quickly catching Sam as he fell forward into his arms.

Dean wasn’t sure if it had been the force of the climax since it had been a week or more since they’d fooled around any much less made love or the aftereffects of losing blood and still being tired, but he was just about to worry when he felt warm breath ghosting over his cheek while trying to get Sam to his feet instead of waiting for him to wake up to attempt a move from the dungeon to the shower.

“Okay, fine, so this is why we will no longer fool around anyplace but the shower or a bedroom because you are too goddamn heavy to be lugging all over this place, Sammy,” he was muttering but knew Sam was coming around so his voice wasn’t as worried as it had been a couple moments earlier. “You wakin’ up for me, little brother?” he asked and felt an arm snake around his waist which gave him the answer before soft lips touched his jaw. “Guess so.”

Dean had managed to get them to the shower room and by the time he had the water warm, stripping out of his own clothes he saw that Sam had woken up fully to shed his own soiled jeans and underwear to step under the water.

Taking a moment before stepping under the other spray, Dean took a long look at Sam’s naked body as the water rolled over broad shoulders that were once again being asked to carry far more than anyone like Sam should be asked to carry.

Green eyes looked to see that while Sam still hadn’t regained all the muscle he’d lost last year during the Trials he still had to admit his little brother had come far from the gawky and gangly kid he’d been at 18 when he left to go to college or even at 22 when Dean went to Stanford.

“Thank you,” he murmured while pressing a soft kiss to the back of Sam’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his brother from behind until Sam turned to return the embrace; another thing that Dean was freer with when they were like this.

“For what?” Sam asked. He was still tired and would probably try to talk Dean into crashing with him either in one of their bedrooms of the sofa before real life returned to remind them or him what he still had to do. “Making more laundry for both of us?”

“I’ll do the laundry while you sleep today and no, smartass…thanks for trusting me to do what we just did,” Dean returned with a smirk, reaching around Sam to turn the water off and grabbing for a towel for each of them before nudging his brother toward his bedroom for clothes but wasn’t surprised when Sam detoured to Dean’s room to flop face first onto his bed. “I know trusting me right now can’t be easy.”

A pair of sleep pants landed on the bed since Dean kept some clothes in his dresser for just such moments only to smile dryly when getting the pants on Sam reminded him of trying to dress his sleepy brother when he’d been a baby; all clingy with long arms and legs that sometimes Dean wondered if his baby brother wasn’t part octopus.

He was still half certain of that but with a laugh he let Sam tug him onto the bed with him because Dean knew if he left that Sam would be awake and trying to dig through my lore. “Alright, we’ll have a day in bed and then let reality find us tomorrow,” he decided while rolling until he was levered over his smiling brother. “I’m giving you this one because you still look about as bad as when those damn ghouls or that vampire tried to bleed you.”

“Whatever,” Sam wanted to take the codex to Rowena but he accepted he couldn’t drive yet and if that also meant having Dean in a bed all day or most of it then he’d gladly put off dealing with their reality for one more day and taking this time with his brother while he could. “I’ll always trust you, Dean,” he said after another moment. “I don’t always trust that mark but I will always trust you.”

Dean brushed his fingers down Sam’s check to smile before kissing him slowly, softly, deeply until he heard Sam sigh into it. “Tell me that when this is over,” he urged quietly and then settled to watch Sam drift off slowly into a peaceful sleep, only following once he was certain his brother was alright and put most of what he’d heard in that fake Purgatory aside for later dwelling. “If it comes to it, I won’t put that on you, little brother,” he decided and then fell to sleep with only a passing thought on just what the hell that little book was and why it was so important.

**The End**


End file.
